Poupée de glace
by Catie147
Summary: Elles étaient trois avant. Avant que Bella ne se dévoue corps et âme à la Marque tatouée sur son avant-bras. Avant qu'Andy ne traîne leur nom dans la boue en s'enfuyant avec un Né-Moldu. Avant que Cissy ne se mue en une pâle et froide poupée au cœur de glace. Avant que les fiançailles de Narcissa et Lucius ne creusent le fossé encore davantage.
1. 1 - Scars we carry

**Note d'auteur :** Hi everyone ! Je publie aujourd'hui un petit texte en réponse à un concours sur HPF, dont le but était de raconter le moment charnière d'une relation amicale, amoureuse, de haine, etc... de la génération des Maraudeurs ! Avec quelques petites contraintes : respecter le canon de la guerre, s'inspirer d'une chanson qui donnera l'atmosphère globale du texte, écrire un passage d'introspection sur un seul des deux personnages uniquement et qu'un acte d'importance prenne place pendant la nuit.

J'ai pour ma part choisi le couple Narcissa/Lucius, avec en fond les relations des trois soeurs Black. Pour ce qui est de la chanson, j'ai opté pour _Scars_ de Tove Lo, dont j'ai repris les paroles pour les titres de chapitres, au nombre de quatre. J'espère que le résultat vous plaira ! :D

* * *

\- Redresse-toi, Narcissa.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres et obéit à sa mère. Elle raidit son dos et releva le menton, tandis que son regard partait papillonner en direction de la porte close sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. L'expression sévère de Druella la rappela à l'ordre et elle se recomposa immédiatement un visage lisse de circonstances. Une dame ne pouvait montrer son impatience en une quelconque occasion, même lors de la visite de son futur mari. Et Narcissa se devait d'être une dame soignée, jusqu'au bout des ongles.

\- Ils ne devraient plus tarder, murmura Druella, un œil sur l'énorme pendule familiale accrochée au-dessus de la cheminée.

Narcissa sentait la nervosité monter en elle, crisper ses entrailles et enserrer sa gorge. Elle avait croisé ses mains moites sur ses genoux, dans l'espoir de dissimuler leurs tremblements.

\- Je compte sur toi pour être exemplaire. Tu ne peux pas laisser aux Malefoy l'opportunité de se rétracter.

\- Je sais bien que je n'étais pas le premier choix de Lucius, Mère, répondit Narcissa, mais je vous promets que je ne ferais rien pour entretenir ses hésitations.

Elle serra les dents, le visage tendu. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle sans cesse que son fiancé l'avait au départ dédaignée. C'était déjà assez humiliant et douloureux comme cela d'y repenser à chaque fois qu'elle croisait ses prunelles froides.

L'apparition soudaine de leur vieille Elfe de Maison empêcha Druella de réprimander sa fille pour sa dernière réplique.

\- Les Malefoy sont arrivés, Mrs Black.

\- Parfait. Fais-les entrer. Et sers-nous le thé.

La créature s'inclina et s'exécuta aussitôt. Narcissa prit une brève inspiration et présenta son meilleur profil à la double porte d'acajou. Elle savait pertinemment que dans cette position, la douce lumière de cet après-midi hivernal donnait à ses cheveux une couleur de lune et sublimait la délicatesse de ses traits.

Inconsciemment, ses mains se crispèrent lorsque les Malefoy firent leur entrée. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers eux avec grâce, l'air parfaitement calme. Mais sous son crâne régnait une véritable tempête.

Lucius portait une cape de fourrure noire aux accroches d'argent qui tranchait avec sa peau pâle. Ses longs cheveux d'or étaient attachés par un ruban de soie vert foncé, dégageant les traits aristocratiques de son visage. Ses yeux froids balayèrent la salle avant de se poser sur elle. Elle frissonna devant la puissance de son regard et laissa échapper un sourire. Elle avait toujours été subjuguée par l'arrogance de ses traits, et non intimidée comme la plupart des gens. Elle admirait sa façon de se tenir, comme s'il possédait le monde. Comme si rien ne lui faisait peur.

\- Enchantée, Mr Malefoy, le salua-t-elle.

Sous le regard satisfait de sa mère, Narcissa se leva et tendit sa main à son futur époux. Ce dernier sembla hésiter un instant avant de la saisir et de l'effleurer de ses lèvres froides. La jeune femme frissonna au contact de ses doigts glacés, autant de surprise que de délice. La proximité entre eux était si rare.

\- Mrs Malefoy, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers sa future belle-mère.

Elle s'inclina en une révérence parfaite et Annabeth Malefoy eut un sourire appréciateur.

\- Quel plaisir de vous voir, mes chères, répondit-elle d'une voix onctueuse.

Elle échangea avec Druella quelques amabilités convenues tout en s'installant autour de la table basse en bois d'amarante, sur laquelle était positionné le service à thé. Narcissa reprit place sur la causeuse qu'elle avait quittée, sa jupe en lin gris anthracite s'étalant autour d'elle en plis parfaits. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Il s'agissait de la première visite officielle des Malefoy depuis l'annonce de leurs fiançailles et elle espérait beaucoup de cette rencontre. Elle n'attendait que cette occasion pour prouver à Lucius qu'elle pouvait être tout aussi méritante que sa sœur.

Mais à son plus grand effroi, Lucius dédaigna la place à ses côtés pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil de soie verte, à l'opposé d'elle. La déception fut si forte qu'elle peina à la dissimuler. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses cuisses et elle serra les dents avec force.

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir aux côtés de ta fiancée, Lucius, fit remarquer sa mère d'une voix impassible, sous laquelle couvait une pointe d'irritation. Druella et moi avons des choses importantes à discuter et il serait impoli de la laisser seule.

Durant un infime instant, Narcissa fut certaine qu'il s'apprêtait à argumenter. Mais le regard inflexible de sa mère sembla le faire changer d'avis. Réticent, il obéit et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, le plus loin possible pour ne pas la toucher, évitant résolument son regard. Les joues rougies par l'humiliation, Narcissa dut se faire violence pour maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains.

\- Un morceau de sucre dans votre thé, Mr Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mesurée.

\- Non, merci, je n'en bois pas.

Son ton cassant accentua l'écarlate de ses joues, mais elle continua d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Elle saisit sa propre tasse et se mit à siroter son thé, en bonne petite fille bien élevée qu'elle était.

Lucius ne desserra pas les dents de tout l'après-midi, malgré les longs regards d'avertissement de sa mère. Druella faisait également les gros yeux à sa fille, mais Narcissa eut beau tenter de faire le premier pas, elle ne cessait d'encaisser rebuffades sur rebuffades et finit par s'enfermer dans un silence outragé.

Les yeux fixés sur la tasse en porcelaine entre ses mains, elle combattait son amour propre à chaque instant pour rester assise ici, un masque calme et serein sur le visage. Faire comme si elle ne se sentait pas profondément humiliée par son attitude hautaine. Malgré toutes ses suppositions, jamais elle n'aurait cru que leur premier rendez-vous officiel en présence de chaperons se passerait ainsi.

Lucius et elle s'étaient côtoyés à Poudlard, mais toujours brièvement, toujours de loin. Il avait un an de plus qu'elle, un groupe d'amis influents et ne faisait pas attention à elle. Elle n'était que la dernière des Black, pâle et silencieuse, une petite poupée blonde obéissante. Quelconque à ses yeux. Si fade par rapport au feu et à la passion qui habitaient Bellatrix. Un feu par lequel il s'était laissé aveugler.

Narcissa resta les yeux fixés sur ses mains, sans prononcer un mot de plus, à ruminer et se désespérer sur l'indifférence de son fiancé si taciturne. Son manque total d'attention était comme un couteau qui s'enfonçait dans ses plaies ouvertes.

\- Votre sœur n'est pas à la maison ?

Sa question soudaine la fit sursauter. Une goutte de thé s'écrasa sur sa jupe sans qu'elle y prenne garde. Elle releva la tête et fixa ses yeux dans les prunelles froides qui la regardaient enfin, malgré elle heureuse d'avoir un semblant d'attention.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton poli.

Elle avait été si perdue dans son auto-apitoiement qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

\- Votre sœur, répéta Lucius, manifestement agacé. Elle n'est pas à la maison ?

Narcissa sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine. Etourdie, il lui fallut quelques instants pour rassembler ses moyens et répondre d'une voix atone.

\- Non. Bellatrix n'est pas ici. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser.

Elle reposa sa tasse sur la table basse, éclaboussant le bois de thé froid et se leva sans attendre. Elle marmonna à sa mère qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien, pria Mrs Malefoy de bien vouloir lui pardonner et s'éclipsa sans un regard en arrière. Elle ignora les yeux furieux de Druella et la moue contrariée de Lucius. La brûlure de l'humiliation lui faisait monter des larmes aux yeux.

Narcissa monta sans attendre au premier étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre, où elle put enfin laisser libre cours à son chagrin et sa colère. Ceci n'était pas une conduite digne d'une jeune fille de bonne famille et sa mère la réprimanderait sûrement dès le départ de leurs hôtes. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour l'instant. Elle s'étendit sur son lit duveteux, les membres las. Elle fixa sans le voir le plafond haut, les dents et les poings serrés.

Elle était amoureuse d'un homme qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa sœur, qui refusait de la voir telle qu'elle était réellement. Coincée dans un mariage sans amour, où elle ne connaîtrait que honte et jalousie à chaque fois que Bellatrix serait dans les parages. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait brisé ses fiançailles sans hésitation. Mais elle n'était pas seule dans cette histoire. Sa famille ne se relèverait pas d'un tel coup bas. Elle était la seule à pouvoir sauver l'honneur des Black. Cette union prestigieuse n'était pas forcée, mais fortement encouragée des deux côtés, et s'en retirer n'attirerait que honte et opprobre sur leur nom.

Durant un instant, sa colère s'intensifia. Elle en voulut à Andromeda pour sa légèreté et son inconscience. Son aînée avait jeté son héritage aux orties sans hésitation pour un Né-Moldu et maintenant c'était à elle de réparer les pots cassés. De mettre ses envies et son amour propre de côté pour le bien de la famille.

Cependant, la pensée d'Andy raviva bien vite sa tristesse. La fuite de sa sœur était encore trop fraîche pour qu'elle y pense sans douleur. Leurs parents l'avaient rayée de leur vie, définitivement. Ils agissaient comme s'ils n'avaient toujours eu que deux filles. Mais c'était plus difficile pour elle, tellement plus difficile. Elle qui avait été si proche d'Andy vivait son départ comme une trahison personnelle. Et ne plus pouvoir ne serait-ce que mentionner son nom ou des souvenirs communs ne faisait que raviver sa peine.

Presqu'inconsciemment, Narcissa glissa une main fine sous son oreiller et en ressortit une lettre de parchemin jaunie, à l'encre délavée et effacée par le temps. L'écriture familière d'Andy fit naître des larmes au coin de ses yeux. C'était la dernière missive qu'elle avait reçue. Celle pour lui annoncer la naissance de la petite Dora. Il y avait presque un an.

Après cela, Narcissa lui avait demandé de ne plus lui écrire. Pas parce qu'elle n'en avait plus envie, loin de là. Ces quelques mots jetés sur papier étaient la dernière chose qui lui restait de sa sœur et elle les chérissait plus que tout au monde. Elle lui avait fait cette requête par peur. Peur que sa mère, son père, Bella découvrent ces lettres et entrent dans une colère folle. Peur que tout s'écroule si l'on découvrait leur correspondance secrète. Peur de tout perdre.

C'était en ce genre d'instants que Narcissa regrettait la présence de sa grande sœur. Elle était sûre que si Andy était à ses côtés, elle aurait compris. Elle lui aurait dit de ne pas se marier à Lucius, qu'elle valait mieux que ça. Qu'elle devrait tenir tête à leur mère et affirmer ses propres choix.

Un coup sec frappé contre sa porte ramena brusquement Narcissa à la réalité. Elle se hâta de dissimuler la lettre sous son oreiller et se redressa en essuyant les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Elle se recomposa une façade lisse et se leva avec réticence. Une main sur le bouton froid de la porte, elle prit une profonde inspiration pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration tremblante.

Elle n'avait pas le loisir de se perdre dans des rêves hypothétiques. Andy n'était plus là. Et elle se devait d'accomplir son devoir pour sauver l'honneur de la famille. Même si cela signifiait épouser un mari qui lui était indifférent.

Les yeux emplis de résignation, Narcissa ouvrit la porte, prête à recevoir les réprimandes de sa mère.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :) Comme tout est déjà écrit et corrigé et que je dois avoir tout posté avant le 15 décembre, on se retrouve bien vite pour la suite. ^^


	2. 2 - Memories burned by the dark

**Note d'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme promis, voici déjà la suite, avec au programme une petite confrontation entre soeurs, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :) Un grand merci à la personne m'ayant laissé une review, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir d'avoir un retour sur le premier chapitre ! :D

* * *

Assise devant son miroir poli, Narcissa enlevait son maquillage d'une main lasse. La poudre blanche, le fard rose, l'ombre à paupières mordorée et le rouge à lèvres carmin disparurent en moins de temps qu'il n'avait fallu pour les appliquer. Elle resta un court instant interdite face à son reflet, presque surprise de l'image qu'elle renvoyait à présent. Si ses traits restaient d'une perfection à couper le souffle, ses yeux brillaient quant à eux de fatigue et de découragement.

Lentement, elle ôta les dizaines d'épingles douloureuses plantées sur son crâne, qui maintenaient ses cheveux en une coiffure élégante. En quelques secondes à peine, ses mèches blondes ruisselaient de nouveau en vagues douces sur ses épaules nues. C'était presque un soulagement de paraître aussi naturelle et vulnérable. Enfin, après une longue soirée à prétendre, elle pouvait laisser tomber le masque et être elle-même.

Un coup discret à sa porte lui fit froncer les sourcils. Elle se demanda qui pouvait lui rendre visite si tard dans la nuit. Sa mère devait être au lit, son père dans son bureau, enfoui sous sa paperasse, et sa sœur devait être rentrée chez elle. Auprès de son cher mari.

\- Entrez, finit-elle par dire, intriguée.

Ce fut cependant bien le reflet de Bella qu'elle vit dans le miroir lorsqu'elle enleva ses boucles d'oreille en diamant.

\- Vous êtes rentrées tard, fit remarquer son aînée.

\- Mère a voulu rester jusqu'à la fin de la réception, répondit Narcissa. Tu m'aides à enlever ma robe, s'il te plaît ?

Lorsqu'elle se leva dans un bruissement d'étoffes, elle crut voir une étincelle d'agacement dans les prunelles de sa sœur. Mais elle fut persuadée d'avoir rêvé lorsque cette dernière lui offrit un sourire et acquiesça sans rien dire.

Elle frissonna en sentant les doigts glacés de Bellatrix sur son dos dénudé. La fermeture glissa et la robe de taffetas bleu nuit tomba sur le sol, où elle resta lovée en petit tas de tissus. Narcissa la remercia du bout des lèvres et enfila le peignoir de soie qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix était presque indifférente, dénuée de toute trace de rancœur ou d'envie. Elle évita cependant de la regarder, craignant de se trahir. Elle préféra ramasser la robe pour la suspendre dans sa penderie, tournant le dos à cette sœur pour qui elle éprouvait tant de sentiments contradictoires. Elle l'aimait bien sûr, c'était sa sœur, elle faisait partie de sa famille et elle l'aimerait toujours pour ça. Mais ces derniers mois, l'amertume la rongeait. Elle peinait de plus en plus à se montrer insensible devant le manque d'intérêt de Lucius à son égard.

\- Je voulais te parler d'Andy.

Narcissa se figea. Elle eut besoin de plusieurs secondes pour se composer une façade de marbre avant de se retourner. Le visage de Bellatrix était impénétrable. Elle ne savait comment interpréter cette phrase, ce silence, cette expression. Bella n'avait plus reparlé d'Andy depuis sa fugue. Elle avait catégoriquement refusé d'entendre ou de prononcer une nouvelle fois son nom. Elle lui avait fait très clairement comprendre qu'elle était comme morte à ses yeux.

\- Qui ça ? demanda Narcissa.

Elle préférait jouer à l'autruche. Repousser l'imminente explosion. Elle avait toujours été très bonne actrice, elle savait faire comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était la fille favorite de leur mère. Elle était la seule qui parvenait à prétendre être une dame de la haute société, qui savait doser hypocrisie et flatterie avec art, qui se fondait dans le parterre de leurs semblables telle une obéissante petite poupée.

Mais son aînée n'était pas dupe. Elle n'avait jamais su lui mentir.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Cissy, dit Bellatrix avec un sourire froid.

Ses doigts plongèrent dans les replis de sa robe, d'où elle sortit un vieux morceau de parchemin froissé. Narcissa sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture familière à moitié effacée.

\- Comment…

\- C'est l'Elfe qui me l'a donnée, la coupa Bellatrix. L'important n'est pas de savoir comment moi j'ai obtenu cette lettre, mais pourquoi tu l'as en ta possession.

Narcissa se sentit faiblir devant son regard terrible. Elle refusait cependant de le montrer. Bella était comme un animal. Le moindre petit défaut dans la cuirasse et elle se jetterait sur elle toutes dents dehors. Alors elle serra les dents, releva le menton et s'avança vers elle d'un pas résolu.

\- Rends-la-moi, siffla-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu caches une lettre de cette traître à son sang sous ton oreiller ? répliqua Bellatrix sur le même ton.

Elle leva la missive loin au-dessus de sa tête, pour empêcher sa sœur de l'attraper. Narcissa la fixa d'un regard furibond. La légère peur qu'elle avait ressenti quelques secondes auparavant avait laissé place à de la colère. Elle avait l'horrible sensation que son aînée volait et salissait la dernière chose qui était précieuse à son cœur. Relire les mots d'Andy était un réconfort malgré les circonstances et elle refusait que ses souvenirs d'enfance soient ternis à cause de la rancœur de Bella.

\- Andy est notre sœur, souffla Narcissa d'une voix sourde. Tu l'as peut-être oublié, mais elle a grandi ici elle aussi. Elle a dormi dans la chambre voisine, elle a couru avec nous dans ces couloirs, elle a participé aux repas de famille dans la salle à manger, elle a partagé nos fous rires et nos peurs et tu ne peux pas la renier à cause d'un acte d'amour !

La gifle qui suivit lui coupa le souffle. Le claquement de la main contre sa joue résonna dans la pièce au plafond haut. Elle resta un instant le visage tourné, le souffle coupé et porta sa paume fraîche sur son visage rougi. Lorsqu'elle se tourna de nouveau vers sa sœur, le visage de cette dernière était sublimé par une colère et une rage qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vues dirigées contre sa personne.

\- Ce que tu peux être naïve, Cissy, persifla-t-elle. Tu n'es plus une petite fille, tu devrais savoir que tu ne peux pas vivre de rêves et de chimères !

Elle brandit la lettre froissée sous son nez, la faisant sursauter.

\- Andy nous a trahis. Elle nous a abandonné derrière elle sans remords. Elle a quitté le nom des Black pour un vulgaire Sang-de-bourbe. Elle n'est plus notre sœur, de son propre choix. Et cette lettre n'est pas un moyen pour garder contact avec toi, ne te leurre pas. Il ne s'agit pour elle que de se racheter et de se sentir mieux.

Narcissa attendit que son aînée éloigne son visage du sien pour reprendre la parole.

\- C'était il y a un an et demi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix atone. Elle ne m'a plus écrit depuis.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème, Cissy, l'interrompit Bellatrix d'une voix agacée. Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas me permettre un seul faux pas, surtout maintenant.

Narcissa scruta son visage aux traits crispés et elle fut surprise de détecter une lueur de crainte dans ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie d'entendre la réponse, mais elle s'était presque sentie obligée de poser cette question. Bellatrix eut un sourire sans joie et releva d'un geste la manche de sa robe noire, dévoilant de ce fait la Marque terrifiante tatouée sur son avant-bras. Narcissa y jeta à peine un coup d'œil, frissonnante, avant de reporter son regard sur le visage fermé de sa sœur.

\- Cette Marque, Cissy, est le symbole de mon attachement et de mon dévouement au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle détachait chaque mot d'une voix glaciale qui la fit frémir. Ses yeux s'animèrent d'une lueur nouvelle, d'une dévotion qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue.

\- Mais comment puis-je faire mes preuves auprès du Lord Noir si des branches pourries poussent sur l'arbre de ma famille ? Ma propre sœur qui devient une traître à son sang et épouse un Sang-de-bourbe. Et pire encore, qui ose s'unir à cette vermine et donner naissance à une Sang-mêlée. Sans parler de notre cher cousin Sirius qui s'est enfui il y a quelques mois pour grossir les rangs de l'Ordre. Alors, Cissy, comment puis-je faire croire au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à ses fidèles que nous sommes une famille pure et entièrement dévouée à sa cause ?

Narcissa resta coite, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Bellatrix animée d'une telle flamme. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Ni la première fois qu'elle avait tenu une baguette entre ses mains, ni quand elle avait lancé son premier sort, et encore moins le jour de son mariage. La mention de Lord Voldemort semblait l'emplir de vie et d'adoration.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde inquiétude. Pour elle, la guerre lancée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses fidèles lui paraissait bien loin. Tant que les événements ne la touchaient pas directement et que son monde continuait de tourner normalement, elle ne se sentait pas concernée par toutes les atrocités qui se déroulaient à l'extérieur. Elle tentait d'oublier que ces horreurs étaient perpétrées en partie par sa chère sœur. Elle se disait que c'était un mal nécessaire pour maintenir le confort actuel de leur famille. Mais à voir Bellatrix ainsi, tout lui semblait soudain plus réel. Et si un jour elle décidait de s'en prendre à Andy ? D'éliminer le problème à la source ? La terreur qui la saisit à cette pensée lui crispa l'estomac.

\- Bella, tu ne ferais pas de mal à Andy et à sa famille, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotis, mais elle sut que Bellatrix avait entendu, car sa bouche se tordit en un sourire amer. Elle mit quelques temps à répondre, comme à contrecœur.

\- En tant que fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir un lien avec cette vermine, asséna-t-elle, implacable. Si j'en ai l'occasion, je n'hésiterais pas à couper cette branche pourrie.

\- Mais c'est notre sœur !

\- Ce n'est plus notre sœur! la contredit Bellatrix, une lueur sauvage dans le regard. Combien de fois je devrais te le répéter pour que tu comprennes ? Elle a fait son choix et nous a abandonné. C'est à elle d'en assumer les conséquences ! Elle mérite de mourir pour ce qu'elle a fait à cette famille.

Narcissa ne put empêcher les larmes de gonfler ses paupières. La boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de parler, alors elle se contenta de fixer son aînée avec l'incompréhension et l'innocence de sa jeunesse. Les mots de Bellatrix étaient encore plus violents que sa gifle. Ils faisaient voler son monde en éclats.

\- Nous sommes en guerre, Cissy, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Les victimes sont inhérentes à la guerre. Que crois-tu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fera aux traîtres à leurs sangs et aux Sang-de-bourbe une fois qu'il aura remporté la victoire ?

Elle laissa flotter un instant de silence, laissant sa cadette s'imaginer les pires tortures qu'Andy pourrait subir selon cette hypothèse.

\- Je ne ferais que lui apporter une mort rapide, conclut-elle.

Son ton monocorde sembla résonner de longues secondes dans le silence pesant. Narcissa resserra ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour se tenir chaud. Mais le froid qu'elle ressentait n'était qu'intérieur.

Bellatrix sortit sa baguette et sans un mot, elle enflamma la lettre qu'elle tenait encore dans son poing serré. Le parchemin s'embrasa et très vite ne devint qu'un tas de cendres sur le tapis persan.

\- C'est l'heure de tourner la page, Cissy. Et d'avancer. Je te fais confiance pour savoir ce qui est le mieux pour toi.

Bouleversée, Narcissa s'accrocha à son regard grave comme une noyée à sa bouée. Bella avait raison. Elle avait toujours eu l'instinct de survie. Obéir à Mère, obéir à Père, rentrer dans le moule, être une petite fille parfaite. Et elle savait comment se comporter pour continuer à survivre. Epouser Lucius, sauver l'honneur de sa famille, soutenir Bella, oublier Andy, et prier pour une victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle ne savait juste pas si elle avait réellement envie d'une telle vie.

Bella pressa son épaule avec douceur dans un ultime geste de soutien maladroit, avant de tourner les talons, les épaules légèrement affaissés. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil de la porte et se retourna à demi, son beau visage à moitié dissimulé par sa lourde crinière de boucles aussi brunes que les cheveux de Narcissa étaient blonds.

\- Je sais que tu finiras par rejoindre mon avis, un jour.

\- Je ne sais pas Bella, répliqua-t-elle. On est trop différente pour être un jour d'accord à ce sujet.

Les mots lui avaient échappés, amers, mais elle ne les regrettait pas. Ils reflétaient exactement ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle n'avait pas formulé sa pensée dans le but de plaire à son interlocuteur.

Elle ne les regrettait pas, jusqu'aux dernières paroles que lui lança Bellatrix.

\- C'est sûrement pour ça que ton futur fiancé me préfère à toi.

Cette phrase mesquine lui poignarda le cœur plus sûrement que toutes les répliques violentes qu'elles s'étaient échangées ce soir. Hébétée, Narcissa regarda sa sœur disparaître sans avoir le courage de faire un seul geste.

Lentement, elle se rassit face à son miroir, les membres engourdis. Son reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'une jeune femme abattue, aux yeux luisants de souffrance, qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Ce n'était pas elle qu'elle regardait. Ce n'était plus qu'une pâle copie de ce qu'elle était réellement. Depuis le départ d'Andy, ses fiançailles, son éloignement avec Bella, elle n'était plus que le fantôme de celle qu'elle avait été autrefois.

Il ne tenait qu'à elle de redevenir cette adolescente plus courageuse, affirmée et volontaire qu'elle était entre les murs de Poudlard. Mais c'était si difficile de se battre. C'était tellement plus simple de se laisser aller, d'obéir aux ordres et de se conformer à ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

Un second coup d'œil dans le miroir lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Sa passivité la rongeait. Elle s'effaçait derrière la flamme singulière de Bellatrix depuis trop longtemps, elle ne pouvait plus se le permettre. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Qu'elle prouve à Lucius qu'elle était bien plus qu'une marionnette qui obéissait à ce que sa Mère lui disait de faire. Qu'elle lui montre qu'elle aussi pouvait être aussi passionnée que sa sœur.

Une détermination nouvelle s'alluma dans son regard lorsqu'elle se releva. Qu'importe le temps que cela prendra, elle était résolue à ce que les choses marchent avec Lucius un jour. Même si cela devait lui prendre toute une vie. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Jamais elle n'aurait le courage d'agir comme Andy et de faire un grand saut dans l'inconnu. Elle devait suivre le chemin qu'on lui avait choisi, aussi amer soit-il. Et pour cela, elle devait l'oublier. Bellatrix avait raison sur ce point.

Narcissa éteignit la bougie et se glissa entre ses draps, la tête encore pleine de doutes. Elle dut faire un gros effort sur elle-même lorsque ses doigts passèrent sous l'oreiller sans rien trouver. Ses poings se crispèrent et elle se tourna de l'autre côté, les paupières fermées si fort que des bouquets de lumière explosaient derrière ses yeux clos.

Le corps crispé et une boule dans la gorge, elle chassa Andy de sa tête. Et de son cœur.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu ! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? :)

Je ne pourrais pas poster la suite avant mercredi pour cause de révisions et partiels, donc je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end à tous et à bientôt ! :)


	3. 3 - Feet don't fail me now

**Note d'auteur :** Hello tout le monde, comme promis voici le chapitre trois en temps et en heure, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :) **Lilite** je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer de mp pour répondre à ta review, donc je le fais ici, merci mille fois pour avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit avis, ça me fait super plaisir et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite et fin ! :D Et bien sûr, merci encore à **milky** pour ses reviews ! :)

* * *

La cuisine déserte et silencieuse était plongée dans une obscurité quasi-complète. Seule la bougie presque finie posée sur la table projetait un faible halo de lumière. Assise devant un chocolat chaud, Narcissa contemplait d'un air distrait les ombres mouvantes de la flamme tremblotante. Simplement vêtue d'un fin peignoir en lin, elle était parcourue de frissons. Les mains serrées autour de sa tasse brûlante, elle porta cette dernière à ses lèvres et but une gorgée, sans que le liquide ne parvienne toutefois à la réchauffer.

Mère serait sans aucun doute furieuse lorsqu'elle verrait ses cernes au réveil. Dans quelques petites heures, elles devaient toutes deux se rendre chez le tailleur pour choisir une robe de mariée. Une perspective qui lui nouait la gorge. Elle aurait dû être joyeuse et impatiente, mais elle était anxieuse. Malgré tous ses efforts, c'était à peine si Lucius daignait la regarder et elle craignait à chaque instant de le voir annuler le mariage. Cette hypothèse la rendait plus inquiète pour la famille que pour elle-même. Elle saurait être forte, réparer son cœur blessé et aller de l'avant. Elle n'avait que vingt ans, après tout. Mais Mère ne se remettrait jamais de l'humiliation subie.

Incapable de trouver le sommeil, Narcissa s'était donc glissée hors de son lit et avait gagné les cuisines au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle avait demandé un chocolat chaud aux Elfes abasourdis, qui s'étaient pourtant empressés de lui obéir. Et à présent elle était là, la langue à moitié brûlée mais le cœur toujours glacé.

La flamme de la bougie vacilla une dernière fois avant de s'éteindre dans la flaque de cire qui l'entourait. Narcissa poussa un léger soupir et reposa sa tasse à moitié vide. Il était temps pour elle de regagner son lit vide. Emplie de lassitude, elle se leva, resserra son peignoir autour de sa taille fine et se saisit du bougeoir maintenant inutile. La lumière de la lune la guida jusqu'à l'étroite volée de marches qui serpentait jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Elle gravit l'escalier d'un pas rapide, ses pieds nus ne faisant aucun bruit sur le bois poli.

Arrivée en haut, Narcissa posa la main sur le bouton froid de la porte et s'apprêtait à le tourner lorsqu'elle perçut un bruit de l'autre côté du battant. Elle se figea, tendue, et tendit l'oreille. Il était hautement improbable que Mère se trouve hors de son lit à cette heure avancée de la nuit, mais elle craignait de tomber nez à nez avec Père, pour qui il était habituel de rester éveillé jusqu'au petit matin. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle aurait droit dans ce cas à une sévère réprimande. Il n'était pas correct pour une dame de vagabonder dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, si simplement vêtue.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Narcissa entendait des bruits de voix indistincts. Malgré elle curieuse, elle tourna la poignée le plus lentement possible et entrouvrit le battant de quelques millimètres. Un rai de lumière éclaira le seuil sombre sur lequel elle se tenait en retenant son souffle.

\- Tu devrais te réjouir de ce que tu as accompli ce soir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était satisfait.

\- Tu es vraiment un ignorant, Lucius.

Narcissa serra les dents lorsque son fiancé et sa sœur s'avancèrent dans le hall désert, leurs chuchotements parvenant enfin à ses oreilles. Bellatrix semblait à la fois frustrée et furieuse, les poings serrés, le teint pâle et les lèvres pincées. A ses côtés, Lucius la fixait d'un air imperturbable, ses traits hautains figés en un masque d'indifférence. Mais Narcissa voyait au fond de ses yeux le respect qui y brillait lorsqu'il couvait son aînée du regard. La honte brûla une fois de plus ses joues et la douleur lui noua la gorge. C'était elle qu'il aurait dû regarder comme ça.

\- Un ignorant ? répéta-t-il.

Il cessa de marcher et s'immobilisa au milieu du hall sombre. Seuls quelques rayons de lune venaient éclairer la scène, donnant une teinte blanchâtre à ses cheveux blonds. Bellatrix lui faisait face, manifestement agacée.

\- Ce que nous avons accompli ce soir, ce n'était rien, siffla-t-elle. Les McKinnon ne sont que des pions, leur disparition n'affecte en rien l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils s'opposent toujours à nous, malgré tous nos efforts, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera pleinement satisfait qu'une fois débarrassé de ces opportunistes et de ce pauvre fou de Dumbledore !

Bellatrix acheva sa tirade haletante, les yeux animés d'une flamme caractéristique. A chaque fois qu'elle évoquait son Maître, elle semblait possédée par cette terrifiante dévotion, qui effrayait Narcissa bien plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'avouer.

\- Et tu veux être celle qui fera chuter l'Ordre.

La voix de Lucius émit cette constatation d'un ton où perçait une admiration certaine. Cela ne fit que galvaniser Bellatrix davantage encore.

\- Je serais celle qui recevra tous les honneurs, répondit-elle avec ferveur. Je serais enfin reconnue comme son Mangemort le plus fidèle.

La passion qui animait ses traits fit frissonner Narcissa. La main crispée sur le bougeoir à s'en faire mal, elle observait le profil calme de Lucius, qui ne laissait passer aucune émotion.

\- Tu lui sembles entièrement dévouée, finit-il par faire remarquer.

\- Je ne vis que pour servir mon Maître. Et c'est pourquoi je ne me réjouis pas du meurtre d'une famille de traîtres à leur sang. Parce que ce n'est rien, en comparaison de ce que je veux accomplir.

\- Et Rodolphus, lui es-tu dévouée ?

La question sembla flotter dans l'air de longues secondes, lourde de sens. Le silence qui se prolongeait rendait la tension presque palpable. Narcissa ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'elle avait cessé de respirer. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle se demanda avec une légère nausée comment cette discussion allait tourner.

\- Je suis loyale au Seigneur des Ténèbres, finit par répondre Bellatrix.

Sa voix, basse et froide, sembla rafraîchir l'atmosphère plus efficacement qu'une avalanche.

\- Et à personne d'autre.

Elle jeta un regard méprisant sur Lucius et tourna les talons, ses cheveux lui fouettant le visage. Elle gravit d'un pas rapide les escaliers de marbre et disparut dans les étages. Le jeune homme semblait figé, comme abasourdi, au milieu du hall, les mains toujours croisées dans le dos. Narcissa hésita un instant, une main sur le bois rêche, avant de pousser la porte et de se dévoiler. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, faisant sursauter Lucius. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, surpris. Le choc qu'avait engendré la réaction de Bellatrix était toujours présent sur ses traits figés.

\- Narcissa, murmura-t-il, se reprenant bien vite. Que faites-vous hors de votre lit à une heure si indécente ?

Son regard balaya son corps fin à peine couvert par son peignoir blanc et Narcissa se sentit rougir. Elle serra le tissu autour d'elle d'un geste prude et croisa ses bras sur son ventre, mal à l'aise. A présent qu'elle avait révélé sa présence, elle le regrettait presque.

\- Une insomnie, murmura-t-elle. Je vais choisir ma robe de mariée avec Mère demain.

Lucius hocha la tête et la ligne de sa mâchoire se contracta. Narcissa se fustigea intérieurement pour sortir une telle banalité. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle n'attire pas son attention si elle se contentait de débiter des mondanités comme un chien savant. On lui avait enseigné l'art de plaire depuis son plus jeune âge, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner sur son futur époux. Agir de manière spontanée était pour elle déroutant et elle ne parvenait pas à effacer ses bonnes manières. Elle en était humiliée, surtout lorsqu'elle lisait la déception dans les yeux de l'homme face à elle.

\- Vous devriez aller vous reposer, finit par dire Lucius avec condescendance. Il s'agit d'un rendez-vous important.

Il lui accorda un bref signe de tête, sembla hésiter un instant à lui baiser la main, mais se résigna bien vite, comme rechignant à s'approcher d'elle. Le dos raide, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la double porte de chêne à longues enjambées, pressé de quitter cette scène gênante.

En le regardant s'éloigner, Narcissa sentit un brusque élan de rage lui brûler les joues. Elle en avait assez. De l'humiliation, de la honte, de la douleur qui la poignardaient à chacun de ces échanges embarrassants. Ils allaient se marier d'ici quelques semaines. Peut-être pas entièrement par choix, mais c'était ainsi et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour changer cela, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Elle savait que Lucius aussi faisait face à de fortes pressions familiales.

Mais elle était fatiguée, épuisée même, de faire des efforts pour deux. De tenter de l'approcher et de l'attendrir par tous les moyens et de ne rencontrer que des réponses froides et des rebuffades. Si leur couple ne fonctionnait pas, ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle. C'était son rôle à lui de tenter par tous les moyens de se faire pardonner. Lui qui était épris de sa sœur, lui qui devait s'évertuer à demander son pardon.

Elle en avait assez de s'aplatir et se rabaisser pour lui. Son numéro de petite fille sage était terminé.

\- Lucius, l'appela-t-elle avec une certaine agressivité.

Ce dernier se figea devant la porte d'entrée et se retourna, surpris. Il semblait étonné qu'elle ose l'appeler par son prénom, après toutes les civilités et formulation pompeuses de ces derniers mois.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi idiote que vous semblez le croire, poursuivit Narcissa d'un ton de défi. Je sais que vous aviez demandé la main de Bellatrix. Que Père vous a préféré Rodolphus Lestrange. Et que vous nourrissez toujours un certain intérêt à l'égard de ma sœur. Je ne suis pas aveugle.

\- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

Lucius avait posé sa main sur la poignée, mal à l'aise. Une lueur de contrariété brillait dans ses yeux froids et son dos s'était raidi plus encore si cela était possible. Mais Narcissa refusait de laisser tomber et de se dégonfler. Elle s'avança vers lui à pas décidés, réduisant la distance qui les séparait.

\- Vous pensez que je ne suis qu'une créature docile qui n'osera pas ouvrir la bouche en cas d'incartades de votre part, mais vous vous trompez. Je ne suis pas qu'une poupée de glace sans cervelle uniquement bonne à participer aux réceptions mondaines. J'ai des sentiments, des émotions et un amour propre.

Narcissa se stoppa un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Elle reprit avec plus de fureur encore, décidée à sortir tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. C'était ce soir ou jamais.

\- C'est pourquoi je vous demande de cesser de vous comporter ainsi envers ma sœur. Elle est mariée et nous le serons bientôt. Votre attitude est plus qu'inconvenante. Si vous n'y parvenez pas, il serait bon d'annuler ce mariage futile !

\- Vous savez bien que nous ne le pouvons pas, chuchota Lucius.

\- Et bien cessez d'agir comme un petit garçon gâté et comportez-vous comme il se doit, répliqua Narcissa d'une voix glaciale.

Après l'avoir crucifié d'un regard impérieux, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna avec autant de grâce que pouvaient lui permettre son peignoir et ses pieds nus. Malgré elle, elle tendait l'oreille, surprise de ne pas percevoir le claquement sec de la porte.

Debout sur la première marche de l'escalier, elle se retourna à demi et fut étonnée de voir Lucius la regarder fixement, son visage aussi impénétrable que d'habitude. Avec l'obscurité et la distance, elle était incapable de lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas Bellatrix, murmura-t-elle, juste assez fort pour que sa voix parvienne à l'homme immobile à l'autre bout du hall. Je ne porte peut-être pas la même Marque que vous deux. Mais laissez-moi au moins une chance de vous prouver que vous avez tort à mon sujet.

A deux doigts de s'excuser, Narcissa préféra s'enfuir dans les étages, sur les traces de Bellatrix qui s'était éclipsée à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre avant d'avoir pu entendre Lucius partir.

Dos contre le battant, le cœur palpitant dans sa poitrine, elle desserra lentement ses doigts crispés. Le bougeoir heurta le sol avec bruit et éclaboussa le tapis persan de cire froide. Dans le couloir, elle entendit la porte de la chambre parentale s'ouvrir. Sans prendre la peine de nettoyer les dégâts, elle se glissa immédiatement entre ses draps et s'appliqua à calmer sa respiration.

Dans l'obscurité et le silence de sa chambre, Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de se maudire pour son emportement. Elle n'osait imaginer les répercussions que ses paroles pourraient avoir. Une petite partie d'elle se réjouissait toutefois d'avoir tenu tête à Lucius. Elle avait eu besoin de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et il avait eu besoin de l'entendre.

Un léger sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci pour votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! :) Je vous dis à demain pour le quatrième et dernier chapitre !


	4. 4 - Meet you at the end

**Note d'auteur :** Bonsoir tout le monde, voici comme promis le dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçus. :)

 **Lilite** , un très grand merci à toi pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu continues d'aimer cette histoire et que tu aies apprécié le chapitre précédent. :D

* * *

Des nuages sombres s'amoncelaient sur la ligne d'horizon. Un orage couvait. Narcissa surveillait le ciel gris avec inquiétude. Le mauvais temps qui planait sur la ville depuis plusieurs jours menaçait la cérémonie imminente et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était l'exact reflet de ses tourments intérieurs. La scène du hall continuait à hanter ses nuits et lui donner des sueurs froides lorsqu'elle y songeait, même si elle n'en montrait rien à sa famille.

A certains moments, elle se félicitait pour son coup d'éclat. Lucius avait eu besoin d'entendre tout cela. Mais la plupart du temps, elle regrettait ses paroles. Elle ne cessait d'imaginer les pires scénarios. Les fiançailles brisées, la famille humiliée, le nom des Black traîné dans la boue une seconde fois. Elle ne savait pas ce qui serait réellement le pire entre cela et épouser un homme qui ne l'aimait pas et ne lui portait aucun respect.

Lucius n'était plus venu lui rendre visite depuis cette nuit-là. Son silence lui nouait le ventre et engendrait des questions continues de la part de sa mère. Ce n'était pas à sa fille que pensait Druella l'interrogeait à propos de l'absence d'assiduité de son fiancé, mais à sa réputation. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que les Malefoy puissent les dédaigner. Cela ferait jaser leur cercle d'amis des mois durant, ce qui semblait lui donner des crises d'urticaires rien que d'y songer.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois devant le ciel orageux. Elle était seule dans le salon, assise dans son fauteuil préféré, celui où elle se blottissait avec Bella quand elles étaient enfants. Il était disposé à une distance parfaite de la cheminée. Assez près pour être réchauffé par le feu et assez loin pour ne pas étouffer de chaleur.

Sa gorge se noua à la pensée de sa sœur. Elles s'éloignaient ces derniers temps. C'était presque imperceptible, invisible à un œil autre que le leur. Mais elles deux le sentaient. Elles le savaient. Un fossé se creusait entre elles, une distance qu'elles ne parvenaient pas à combler.

Bellatrix n'avait jamais été du genre sentimental et elle préférait jouer à l'indifférente qu'admettre sa faiblesse. Quant à Narcissa, elle hésitait à se rapprocher de son aînée. Ce n'était pas seulement à propos de Lucius. Malgré une légère rancœur, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas en vouloir à sa sœur. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle n'avait rien fait pour entretenir l'intérêt de son beau-frère. Ou tout du moins pas volontairement.

Mais c'était plus que cela à présent. A chaque fois qu'elle songeait à Bellatrix, Narcissa revoyait son expression terrible lorsqu'elle évoquait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle n'agissait, ne respirait, ne vivait que pour lui à présent. Et elle trouvait cela terrifiant. Elle avait l'impression que sa sœur lui avait échappée, qu'elle était tombée sous la coupe de son Maître sans qu'elle ait rien pu faire. Cela avait été si insidieux qu'elle ne s'en était rendue compte que trop tard. En quelques années à peine, la Magie Noire l'avait pervertie, avait assombri son âme et aucun retour en arrière ne semblait possible.

Et c'était ce sentiment d'incompréhension qui tenait Narcissa à distance de sa sœur. Elle ne reconnaissait plus la Bellatrix avec qui elle avait grandi. Elle tentait de faire des efforts, mais c'était si dur. Il était beaucoup plus facile de garder ses distances et d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Eviter les conflits et rester blanche comme neige, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours fait.

Narcissa poussa soudain un petit cri. Dans son inattention, elle avait négligé son ouvrage. Elle se hâta de porter son doigt blessé à sa bouche, craignant de voir sa broderie ornée de disgracieuses taches de sang. Elle posa prudemment l'aiguille fautive sur la table basse et examina sa plaie d'un œil critique. Il ne s'agissait heureusement que d'une égratignure superficielle, qui commençait déjà à cicatriser.

\- Miss Narcissa, Mr Malefoy souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous.

La jeune femme sursauta, surprise par l'apparition de l'Elfe. Elle ramassa sa broderie tombée sur le sol tandis que ce dernier se confondait en excuse.

\- Ce n'est rien, lui assura-t-elle avec nervosité. Fais donc entrer Lucius.

L'Elfe s'inclina et obéit sans attendre. Narcissa posa son ouvrage à moitié entamé sur la table basse et raidit son dos, fébrile. Le moment qu'elle avait à la fois attendu et craint lui semblait tout d'un coup bien trop imminent. La gorge sèche, elle croisa les mains sur ses genoux et fixa la porte avec attention, son corps crispé par l'attente. Qu'allait donc être sa réaction ? Etait-il là pour s'excuser ou rompre leurs fiançailles ?

Lorsque les doubles portes s'ouvrirent pour livrer passage à son futur époux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait cessé de respirer. Elle prit donc une légère inspiration au moment où son regard croisa celui de Lucius. Son visage pâle aux traits fins semblait plus poli que lors de leurs précédentes rencontres. Un bon point. Un sourire aimable se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux gris la détaillaient rapidement.

Narcissa se félicita d'avoir choisi une robe qui la mettait tant en valeur ce matin-là. Le coton blanc de la jupe était incrusté de fils rouge et or et sa taille était soulignée d'une ceinture en soie carmin. Lorsqu'elle bougeait, les mouvements du tissu et les scintillements des broderies laissaient croire qu'elle était entourée de braises rougeoyantes.

\- Vous êtes magnifiques, la complimenta Lucius.

\- Vous êtes très élégant aussi, affirma Narcissa.

Une flatterie qui aurait été vide de sens avec n'importe qui d'autre, qu'elle ressortait en toutes occasions mondaines. Mais elle avait rarement été aussi sincère. Elle sentit ses joues se colorer de rose lorsqu'il effleura de ses lèvres le dos de sa main. Il se redressa mais ne lâcha pas ses doigts pour autant.

\- Puis-je m'entretenir un instant avec vous ? Seul à seule ?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Elle désigna d'un geste large le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Mais Lucius le dédaigna pour aller s'asseoir sur la causeuse. Le regard qu'il posa sur elle ensuite était à la fois amusé et circonspect. Narcissa sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que son geste était plein d'une signification lourde de sens. Mais elle ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs. C'est pourquoi elle s'assit à l'extrême bord du meuble en velours vert, bien que tournée dans sa direction.

\- Votre mère n'est pas avec vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Mon père et elle sont invités ce soir à dîner chez le Ministre. Je suppose qu'elle est en train de choisir ce qu'elle portera.

Mal à l'aise, Narcissa ne parvenait pas à soutenir son regard. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur le col de sa robe, bien qu'elle sente la brûlure de ses prunelles grises sur sa peau.

\- Peut-être souhaitez-vous un peu de thé ? proposa-t-elle. Je peux…

\- Et si nous arrêtions de nous voiler la face ? la coupa Lucius.

Surprise par son ton bien plus détendu et informel, Narcissa fixa enfin ses yeux aux siens. Il la contemplait avec attention, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, pensif. Elle ne savait que penser de sa soudaine intervention, mais malgré ses doutes et son envie de clarifier la situation, elle ne voulait pas le tirer de sa réflexion songeuse. Et elle aimait le regard qu'il posait sur elle. Enfin, elle avait l'impression d'exister à ses yeux. D'avoir une véritable valeur.

Alors elle se tut et attendit qu'il s'exprime, légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas habituée à tant d'attentions de sa part.

\- Nous allons nous marier dans à peine quelques semaines, poursuivit-il enfin. Nous devrions peut-être commencer par nous tutoyer. Et en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre.

\- Ma mère…, hésita Narcissa.

\- N'est pas ici pour le moment.

Il compléta sa phrase d'un sourire en coin charmant qui fit battre son cœur plus vite. Ce n'était pas correct de flirter avec un homme seul dans son propre salon, même si cet homme était son futur époux. Sa mère en aurait fait une attaque. Cela allait à l'encontre de toutes les règles de bienséance qu'elle avait tenté de lui inculquer. Mais était-il vraiment en train de la courtiser ou s'agissait-il uniquement de son imagination débordante ? Pourquoi un changement d'aptitude si abrupt ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle, de quelques centimètres seulement, mais juste assez pour que leurs genoux s'effleurent. Narcissa ne put empêcher son regard de papillonner vers la porte. Si on les surprenait, elle n'osait imaginer les réprimandes dont on les accablerait.

\- Je suis venu pour m'excuser de ma conduite de l'autre jour, murmura Lucius. Et pour tous les jours précédents.

Narcissa reporta ses yeux sur lui, indécise. Elle avait envie de le croire, vraiment envie, mais une part d'elle-même ne cessait de repenser à la façon dont il regardait sa sœur. Et l'aiguillon de la honte l'empêchait de lui pardonner ou de lui faire confiance.

\- Mon attitude était loin d'être correcte, continua Lucius. Et si je ne peux retirer ce qui a été fait ou dit, je peux au moins tenter de m'expliquer.

Il prit une courte inspiration et se redressa, comme pour se donner du courage. Narcissa patientait sans rien laisser paraître, mais tout son être n'était qu'impatience.

\- Les sentiments ne s'expliquent pas, murmura-t-elle, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Sa douleur transparaissait dans sa voix, malgré tous ses efforts pour la cacher. Lucius la fixa un instant, comme cherchant ses mots. Lorsqu'il parla, il semblait étrangement hésitant. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si peu sûr de lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait attention à toi avant. Tu ne m'évoquais que de l'indifférence. Tu étais juste « la petite sœur de Bellatrix ». Etiquetée comme telle dans ma tête.

Narcissa détourna la tête pour lui dissimuler la peine et la rage que ces mots faisaient naître en elle. Ses poings se crispèrent sur ses genoux et elle se sentit stupide. Pourquoi était-elle-même surprise ? Elle aurait dû s'y attendre.

Cependant, la phrase suivante fit renaître un peu d'espoir dans son cœur blessé.

\- Mais les sentiments peuvent évoluer.

Elle l'épia du coin de l'œil, étonnée, et le respect nouveau qu'elle lut dans ses yeux la déstabilisa. Ne sachant comment réagir, elle préféra rester silencieuse.

\- Si jusqu'ici je ne voyais que Bella, c'est parce que je ne connaissais qu'elle. J'étais plus proche d'elle à Poudlard. Nous avions le même cercle d'amis, des idéaux et des buts communs.

\- C'est toujours le cas à présent, fit-elle remarquer, d'un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Certes. Mais elle est mariée. Et nous le seront bientôt. Il est temps de tourner la page. J'ai été long à le réaliser. Et je n'y serais sûrement pas arrivé sans tes remontrances de l'autre jour.

Il hésita un instant avant de se pencher en avant, dans le but évident de lui prendre la main. Gênée, Narcissa leva les bras au même instant pour rectifier sa coiffure. Elle ne parvenait pas à le croire. Pas encore.

Cela ne sembla pas déstabiliser Lucius, qui se redressa avec un semblant de sourire.

\- Tu n'es pas un second choix, affirma-t-il.

\- Tu ne m'as pas choisi non plus, cingla Narcissa.

Le tutoiement était sorti tout seul. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer et se colorer d'un rouge soutenu qui accentua le sourire du jeune homme. Elle n'était pas habituée à une telle familiarité et il sembla le comprendre car il ne le releva pas.

\- Je ne peux pas nier avoir des sentiments pour ta sœur, admit-il. Mais ce n'est en aucun cas de l'amour. C'est une sorte… d'admiration, si je puis dire. De fascination. Pas pour sa personne, mais pour sa magie. Sa puissance. Elle est comme une flamme brillante qui attire un papillon.

\- Tu es le papillon de l'histoire ?

Elle ne put gommer la trace de rire dans sa voix tant l'image lui semblait grotesque. Lucius eut un sourire absent et se pencha de nouveaux vers elle. Ses yeux luisaient avec une telle intensité que tout amusement fut effacé de son visage.

\- Je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir quelque chose d'équivalent à ton égard, murmura-t-il. Et encore moins de plus fort. Tu étais si froide. Aux antipodes de ta sœur. Loin du feu qui l'animait. Mais ton attitude de l'autre soir m'a fait changer d'avis.

Narcissa haussa un sourcil, bien plus vexée que ravie.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda-t-elle avec une certaine acidité.

\- Tu as tout autant de caractère que Bellatrix. Mais tu le dissimules sous une couche de bonnes manières. Et au début je ne voyais que ça. Les bonnes manières. Ton éducation parfaite. La petite poupée de glace qui obéit aveuglement à ses parents. Sans personnalité, sans âme, sans cœur. Une marionnette. Mais tu es bien plus que ça, je le sais à présent. Tu es forte. Tu es une battante. Tu le caches aux yeux du monde, mais je le vois à présent. Je te vois.

Narcissa resta plusieurs instants sans voix après cette tirade. C'était sans aucun doute la chose la plus touchante qu'il lui ait jamais dite. La seule à avoir été capable de regarder derrière le masque avait été Andy. C'était la première fois depuis le départ de sa sœur qu'elle se sentait importante. Vraie. Et c'était idiot, mais c'était comme si elle retrouvait une petite part d'Andy en Lucius. Elle chassa cette pensée avec un certain malaise et pinça les lèvres.

Lucius attendait une réponse, tendu, la scrutant d'un regard attentif. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, Narcissa préféra glisser ses doigts entre les siens, qu'il avait laissé errer à côté de sa cuisse. Il regarda leurs mains liées et resta un long moment silencieux avant de demander :

\- Cela veut dire que tu me pardonnes ?

Son ton distant était contredit par son expression vaguement inquiète. Cela la fit sourire.

\- Pas encore, tempéra-t-elle. Il m'a fallu m'emporter pour que tu daignes faire attention à ma personne et détourner le regard de ma propre sœur, après des mois de fiançailles et d'efforts de ma part.

\- J'en suis sincèrement désolé.

\- Et je n'aurais la confirmation de cela qu'avec des actes, pas des paroles.

Elle soutint son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu as raison, murmura-t-il. On aura toute notre vie pour ça.

\- Le mariage est donc maintenu ?

\- Bien sûr. Si le temps le permet.

Il grimaça vers la fenêtre et le ciel orageux et Narcissa laissa échapper un petit rire. Une part d'elle-même se réjouissait de la tournure des évènements.

\- Je ferais tout pour que ça marche, lui promit-il.

\- Les actes avant les paroles, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Très juste. Comment puis-je te prouver que j'y mettrais toute ma volonté ?

La réponse de Narcissa fut coupée net par la porte du salon qui s'ouvrit avec brusquerie. Elle retira hâtivement sa main de celle de Lucius et s'éloigna, instaurant entre eux une distance plus raisonnable. Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Druella se tenaient sur le seuil, manifestement surpris de les trouver seuls ici.

\- Lucius, s'exclama Mrs Black. Quand êtes-vous donc arrivé ?

\- A l'instant, répondit l'intéressé, imperturbable. Nous discutions des derniers détails du mariage.

\- Formidable ! Vous resterez bien avec nous pour le thé ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, Druella appela l'Elfe et lui ordonna de ramener le plateau à thé et cinq tasses. Les trois nouveaux venus s'installèrent ensuite autour de la table basse, avec une certaine réticence de la part de Bellatrix. Rodolphus, lui, semblait parfaitement à son aise, aussi charmant et aimable qu'à son habitude. Une de ses remarques fit glousser Druella, qui tenta de réprimer son rire en un toussotement raté.

Narcissa, elle, gardait ses yeux fixé sur Lucius. Ce dernier évitait résolument de regarder dans la direction de Bellatrix. Il l'avait juste poliment saluée lorsqu'elle s'était assise en face de lui, comme si la scène du hall quelques jours plus tôt n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il s'était maintenant joint d'un ton badin à la conversation de Druella et Rodolphus.

Narcissa ne put empêcher un léger sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Au moins, il essayait. Cela allait prendre du temps, bien sûr, ce genre de sentiments ne s'effaçaient pas du jour au lendemain, mais il était au moins prêt à essayer. A réellement tenter le coup. Son énervement de l'autre jour avait finalement eu des retombées positives.

Son regard croisa soudain celui de sa sœur, qui la fixait avec intensité. C'était peut-être son imagination, mais Narcissa crut voir une lueur d'excuse dans ses prunelles. Cela lui donner envie d'esquisser un geste en sa direction.

\- Les robes arrivent demain, Bella, lança-t-elle d'un ton léger. Nous pourrons les essayer une dernière fois pour nous assurer des mesures.

Bellatrix sembla hésiter un instant. Narcissa la vit amorcer un semblant de geste en direction de son bras gauche, avant qu'elle ne se gratte nerveusement les côtes.

\- Bien sûr, Cissy, finit-elle par dire. Tout ce que tu voudras.

C'était idiot, mais cette simple phrase rassura Narcissa. C'était comme si elle faisait enfin un pas vers elle à son tour. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas totalement perdue. Il lui restait au moins une de ses deux sœurs.

L'Elfe apporta le thé, le plateau en équilibre précaire porté bien au-dessus de ses larges oreilles. Il s'éclipsa juste après l'avoir posé sur la table, sans la moindre interruption du côté de Druella, qui continuait d'échanger des mondanités avec Rodolphus. Ce dernier avait toujours su comment la charmer. C'était ainsi qu'il avait obtenu la main de Bellatrix, bien plus qu'en courtisant la principale intéressée.

Lorsque Narcissa se pencha pour prendre sa tasse de thé, ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de Lucius durant un court instant. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil et son cœur s'arrêta face à son sourire malicieux. L'interdit de le toucher lui donnait encore plus envie de le faire, amplifiée par la présence de sa mère. Elle en avait presque des frissons.

Ne souhaitant pas provoquer un scandale, Narcissa préféra se renfoncer dans le coin de la causeuse, loin de Lucius. Elle eut la distincte impression que son cœur se réchauffait tandis qu'elle sirotait sa boisson en silence. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le thé.

Lucius avait affirmé qu'il la prenait pour une poupée de glace. Si elle l'était peut-être à l'extérieur, il en était tout autrement à l'intérieur. Les flammes de sa robe avaient gagné son corps et faisaient fondre son cœur gelé. Elle espérait juste que Lucius ne serait pas celui qui les étoufferait.

Couvant la scène d'un regard amusé, Narcissa savoura son Earl Grey en silence. Rodolphus taquinait Bellatrix, furieuse de l'affront. Druella fronçait les sourcils en direction de sa fille aînée et lui demandait de se conduire correctement. Lucius ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil dans sa direction, comme pour lui prouver qu'il ne lui avait pas menti.

Narcissa ne put retenir un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres roses. Le premier sourire sincère depuis bien longtemps. Pour une fois, elle se sentait enfin totalement apaisée. Et son futur ne lui semblait pas si noir qu'une heure plus tôt.

Peut-être même qu'elle réussirait à être heureuse.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout ! Un avis sur ce dernier chapitre ? :)

J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se recroiser au détour d'autres histoires. :)


End file.
